


Ready?

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Love, Victor | slice of life following season 1 [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Victor comes out at school. Benji is by his side.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Series: Love, Victor | slice of life following season 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Ready?

Coming out to close family and friends was one thing, coming out to the whole school was another.

Like everything, the more you say it, the more you feel comfortable with it, but Victor was still a bit stressed and scared about coming out at school. So far, he had only come out to single person or small groups of people and it went relatively okay, but, at Creekwood, there was a lot more people, aka a lot more chances that someone would say something Victor wouldn't want to hear. Something... _homophobic_.

Victor had witnessed homophobia before, like at his birthday party, but he hadn't been victim of it - yet - and he was terrified of that happening. A part of him knew it was going to happen one day, it was inevitable, but he’d rather later than sooner.

Victor didn't want to officially say anything, feeling weird to make a whole scene for his coming out, worried it would end on Creeksecrets, but he wouldn't be hiding anymore. He and Benji had a plan. They would hold hands at school on Monday, to test the waters, and gradually go from there. Benji being already out would get the message across and Victor wouldn't have to do a grand announcement.

Victor’s coming out had been the main subject of Benji and him’s conversation this weekend. Benji could tell that his boyfriend was very anxious, but who wouldn’t be. He was too when he came out a year ago. Unlike him, Victor had someone by his side. Someone who would hold his hand through it all and as long as Benji was holding his hand, it would be _okay_.

Felix had his back too. He had personally volunteered to throw hands at whoever dared saying anything homophobic. It was a bit ironic given that the brunet could never win a fight to save his life, but it was sweet.

Talking about Felix, him and Victor had to part ways when they arrived on Creekwood High's ground so he could get inside with Benji. While it was nice to have his support, Felix couldn't walk in with them - not today, at least. He did promise to greet them inside with Lake, though.

Victor stood be the stairs, fidgeting with his hands and tugging at the sleeves of his jacket as he waited for his boyfriend. Benji shouldn't be too far, having received a text from him five minutes ago saying he was two blocks from the school.

''Good morning, handsome,'' Benji greeted, coming up behind Victor, making his heart jump in his chest, a little on edge.

Victor turned around, lips turning up when seeing Benji's sparkling eyes and wide smile. At least one of them was jolly this morning.

He responded with a half-hearted brief greeting, making Benji creased an eyebrow. ''Everything okay?''

Victor sighed, frustrated with himself. How many peep talks will he need till he gathers the courage to walk in? Even after a night of virtual cheerings and encouragements from Simon and his New York roommates, there was still a ball of worry in the pit of his stomach.

''I was worried about that too when I came out. Everyone is, I think. It's kinda 'normal','' Benji said, guessing what was on Victor’s mind. ''Even though Creekwood claims to be accepting and LGBTQ+ friendly, not everyone is. I've had a few comments directed to me and gotten nasty looks from some people in the halls or from guys in the locker room, but it's not a reason to stay in the closet and hide who you are. You can't let those people get to you and you most importantly can't stop yourself from living your life because some homophobes don't approve of your lifestyle.''

Benji was right, and he knew it.

‘’I _want_ to come out. I’m ready. That’s not the problem.’’ Victor scoffed. ‘’It’s quite the opposite. I’m tired of always fighting the envy to kiss you in the morning or between classes or not sit close as I’d like to you during lunch.’’ Benji smiled at Victor’s words, sharing the feeling. ‘’I’m just…nervous.’’

‘’Which is why I’m here.’’

Victor smiled.

Where would he be if he hadn't met Benji? Understanding, patient and oh so sweet, Benji. He was everything Victor ever wished for - and more. He was always there for him, ready to listen to him whenever he was having a difficult time with his family or when he needed a pair of arms to hold him after a bad day. He was there for the good times too. Like when Victor scored the winning basket at his last game. They didn't kiss in front of everyone like in cheesy movies, but he did cheer for him on the bleachers alongside Felix and his family.

Victor exhaled a breath and nodded. ‘’Okay. Let’s go.’’

A grin spread on Benji’s face as he extended his hand, waiting for Victor to take it and lace their fingers together. He brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing Victor’s.

‘’Ready?’’

‘’Ready.’’ 


End file.
